Thảo luận Thành viên:Nguyenphananhquan
Welcome! Hi Nguyenphananhquan -- we're excited to have Claymore Viet Nam Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hi! i hope you speak english (:. My name is José, and i'm the owner of claymore wiki in spanish. If you still are editing this wiki, i would like to know if you would like to be part of our afiliates. We have already english and french wiki. Thank you, and good luck with the wiki, look good. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 03:07, ngày 5 tháng 8 năm 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Sorry, i can't understand well what you're saying... can you put an image?. Also, if you want to let me a message you can put one in my main page: This is. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 13:48, ngày 12 tháng 8 năm 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! So happy that you're back. Well, there's not a Claymore Wiki with the url vi.claymore.wikia.com, so i think you just need to ask in the Vi Community Wikia to redirect this wiki to that link. I think you can ask to this user, because is the creator of the vi wikia. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 16:00, ngày 10 tháng 12 năm 2011 (UTC) Template Hi!. In Claymore wiki in Spanish we use this template for claymores articles. If you're interested i can put it in this wiki, like i do it in the French Claymore Wiki. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 16:07, ngày 10 tháng 12 năm 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey, there ;D!. Just wanna to tell you that the new link of the wiki is ready!. The link is now vi.claymore.wikia.com :D --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 21:36, ngày 19 tháng 12 năm 2011 (UTC)